The Crow: Nemesis
by Willowwulf
Summary: Based on the idea of the Crow, here is the story of Nemesis, a woman who stayed behind for more than love and vengeance. She stayed to protect the world.
1. Introduction

"I'm not a good person."

This is the story of Nemesis, a female Crow. She stayed behind for more than love, more than vengeance. She's here to protect the _world_. One bad guy at a time.

Nemesis is original, though the story is kind of like the brief TV show. There are references to the movies, TV shows, and comic books, though not much because I'm just a beginning fan, not an expert fan. Since the Crow idea doesn't belong to me, I'm putting it on FanFiction.net instead of FictionPress.com.

Come back as each chapter comes in!


	2. 0n3: Shen's Appartment

"I'm not a good person," Nemi growls, her lips curved cruelly.

"That doesn't matter," says Shen. "You have a greater purpose."

"I don't _want_ a greater purpose. I _want_ to _die_." Nemi begins to pace. Shen's big, grandfather clock seems to tick to the same rhythm of her heels against his hard wood floor. "I was _supposed_ to go back. I'm done here, Shen. It's been nice 'n' all, but, really, I've had enough."

"Well, apparently, your opinion on the subject has no relevance."

Nemi turns to him angrily, her amber eyes seeming to catch fire.

Shen decides to reword his statement, "You're here whether you like it or not."

She gives him a look. The one where she's annoyed, but she settles on being witty. "That's not going to keep me from complaining," she says with a wink.

It's been a long time since he's seen that wink come from a normal face. Nemi said she didn't want to wear the makeup if it wasn't going to scare somebody, which, according to what his mother had taught him, is a very unusual opinion for a Crow. Sometimes, he would wonder if Nemi even was a real Crow. Then someone would try to kill her, and he'd realize how stupid that thought was.

"So, I'm still here," she says at last.

"That's what I've been telling you."

"What for?"

"It's happened before."

Finally, Nemi sits. She always liked his stories. "Really?" she prompts.

"His name was Eric."

"Is he still around?"

"I don't know."

"You don't—?" Nemi stands back up, catching Shen by surprise. "How can you not know?"

"It was one of the last lessons Mom taught me. She never got around to finishing it."

Nemi collapses back into the horridly grotesque chair of a man who spent all his money trying to get as safe an apartment as possible. She taps her toe impatiently. "Oh. So why'd he stay?"

"To even out good and evil, like I said before."

"But I'm not good."

"We've already established that fact."

Nemi growls impatiently. When she doesn't say anything for a couple minutes, Shen decides to fix himself something to eat in the connecting kitchen. Of course, there's very little in the fridge. So he grabs the unexpired tub of chicken salad and a spoon. He emerges to find Nemi staring at him in fascination and disgust. "What?"

"You are so gross," she sneers.

"I'm not the one who opened up a drug-dealing pornographer and spelled-out crude words with his innards."

"Your point being…?"

"Wait 'til I add the mustard."

"ACGH!" She makes a loud hacking sound at the suggestion. Nemi isn't anything like Eric or Ashe or the others. She's so… alive.

Shen decides to add mustard to aggravate her. She makes a face but refuses to give him pleasure by making anymore noises. She watches him eat for a little while, then asks almost shyly, "Do you think _you'll_ come back?"

"Huh?"

"To avenge Sarah," she explains.

Shen shakes his head, "I didn't die with her."

"So?"

"So, I'll heal. Even if I died, now, I wouldn't have the fury needed to avenge someone. That's what sets you apart from the rest of the dead, Nemi, anger."

"I'm not angry."

Shen almost laughs at that. "Obviously, you've never watched yourself massacre."

Nemi thinks about that. "I suppose I do get carried away."

"Now, that's an understatement."

Nemi gets up and walks away, surprising Shen.

"Where are you going?"

"To put on my make up."

Shen smiles. "You gonna scare somebody?"

"To death."


	3. tw0: Walking

His name is Aloyoshenka, but she calls him Shen, and she knows he's watching her from his window as she heads off down the street. When she turns the corner, she'll seem to disappear.

She wears a black leather jacket, black jeans, and a black cotton tank. Her black combat boots slam hard against the concrete, though hardly making a sound. She certainly wasn't light-footed, but she was talented. Talent not lost to a past life.


	4. thr33: Faeyur

__

"And now… Faeyur!"

She danced like flames. Bending and twisting. So agile. She flickered to the music. Cellos and electric guitars. Screeching feedback and classical piano. She was cruel and beautiful. When she looked at you and smiled, it hurt you and made you long for her.

She was so damn cocky.


End file.
